Falling Away
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: A side story to my Hero's Blade series (which has just started). The past of Malchai, one of the main characters in Orb of Renewal. Rating will probably change.
1. Chapter one

Notes: First of all, this is classified in the Zelda section, but it's a story about one of my original characters; he's a Hylian, and this takes place in my version of Hyrule. It isn't about Zelda or Link, although Ganondorf will probably be mentioned. So if you're expecting a story about the actual Zelda characters, you know where the back button is.  
  
If you're still here... *ahem* This is a side story to my Hero's Blade series, about Malchai (if you're reading this now, then you're probably one of my friends who has heard me babble about him). This takes place somewhere between The Lost Files and Orb of Renewal. The rating will most likely change, if things go as planned. But since ff.net banned NC-17 fics, I'll have to tone down chapter 3/4/whichever chapter a specific scene makes its way into. *ahem* Anyway, "Onward, Aritian knights, and recapture Talis!!!" ::holds up invisible sword:: Erm... Or maybe not. ^^;  
  
__ __ __  
  
I let out a deep sigh as my mouth fell into his. I let him brush his hand past my hair and onto my neck. His touch was unlike anything I had felt before. It was a powerful yet welcoming emotion that came over me as he traced his hand under my shirt and down my back. I never cared for anyone as much as I cared for him. In that moment, I realized that I trusted him... I loved him. For the first time in my life, I loved someone. And it felt wonderful. I felt like I belonged with him... Like I had a purpose. After months of him trying to get more from me than my cold exterior, I finally felt that I could open up to him. I was free.  
  
Then... The door to the shed flew open. "What do you think you're doing?! You can't just run off like--" My enraged father stopped abruptly in the middle of his shouting. A look of shock crossed his face, similar to the one I bore, I presumed. My boyfriend quickly pulled away from me, equally surprised, but seemingly more embarrassed. I looked up apprehensively at my father, uttering random words to try to find an explanation that he would be happy with.  
  
Before I could say anything coherent, the young man beside me gathered his cloak and climbed quickly onto his feet. "I'm out of here," he mumbled, sliding past the angry man in the doorway.  
  
"Nivan, wait!" I scrambled on my hands and knees to go after him, but my father stood in front of me. I slowly raised my view to him, and saw that furious look that I knew so well.  
  
"Malchai," he growled, "I expect an explanation."  
  
__ __ __  
  
I winced at the snapping sound created when he lashed again. He didn't hit me that time, though; it was just a warning. That at least gave me the time to lean against my knees, concealing the fresh lesion across my chest.  
  
"You're going to hell, boy. You know that damn well. What is wrong with you to be doing things like that?! You didn't even know him!"  
  
I glared up at my father, then to the side, seeing the woman who looked equally angry with me. I looked back at the one with the weapon and narrowed my eyes. "I've been seeing him for months now; you just weren't smart enough to notice--" another sharp blow hit me, this time on my left shoulder.  
  
"Don't you dare defy me! You've been doing that all your live... But it stops here! To assure that you don't commit any more of your disgusting acts, you aren't to leave this house until further notice."  
  
"Like hell!" I blurted out. "I'd sooner kill myself than be trapped in here with you two!"  
  
"If that's how you see things, then maybe we should change your punishment," my mother strode to my father's side, arms folded over her chest. My father lowered his whip and turned to her with a confirming nod.  
  
"What... Are you talking about?" I turned my head a bit, glaring at them from the corner of my eye.  
  
"I expect you out before tomorrow morning."  
  
I leaned onto one knee, gradually bringing myself back up without further straining my wound. "What, so you're kicking me out?"  
  
"Consider it a favor," the man seethed. "In the seventeen years we took care of you, you didn't appreciate a minute of it. You should be happy to get out."  
  
I finally began to balance on my feet again. "You sheltered me, you fed me..." I let out a small groan as I clenched my chest. "...But I'd never say you took care of me."  
  
With that being said, I headed out the door as quickly as possible, fortunately not needing to pass by them.  
  
__ __ __  
  
After about twenty minutes of searching, I managed to spot who I was looking for on the edge of the town. "Nivan!" I called to him, causing him to turn around. By now my chest didn't hurt so much, so I was able to reach him in decent time. However, he didn't look very happy to see me. Catching my breath, I smiled to him anyway.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, inhaling sharply through his teeth.  
  
"Physically, nothing much. I've had worse," I quickly answered to move onto what I wanted to say. "Look, I'm sorry about my father. But you don't need to worry about him anymore."  
  
"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He kicked me out," I said with a small laugh. "Now it can just be you and me."  
  
A look of disappointment and almost annoyance filled his hazel eyes. "No, Malchai," he sighed, "I doesn't work that way."  
  
A frown crossed my face. "What do you mean?"  
  
He turned away, placing his hands on his hips and exhaling. "I don't know, this just doesn't work for me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well... I just don't like the whole situation. I mean, it's a little embarrassing to get caught by your boyfriend's insane father, then having your boyfriend get beaten because of you."  
  
"But that's in the past! We can start over," I pleaded, desperate not to lose him.  
  
"And where are you supposed to live?" he turned back to me. "I'm not taking anyone in. It's hard enough to support myself."  
  
A feeling of rejection finally sunk in. "Well..." I cleared my throat, "if this is how you want it, then..." I looked down and turned back from where I came.  
  
"It just wouldn't work," he felt the need to add. "Malchai, you know I care about you."  
  
"Yeah," I murmured, walking back toward the town. 'Figures, doesn't it?' I ran through my head. 'Someone actually makes an impact on me--actually makes me feel like I'm not totally worthless, and it turns out I'm just important enough for him to leave behind.' I dragged my feet along the ground, not sure if it was really worth it to go back into town.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing," a quiet and slightly accented voice spoke.  
  
I looked around me, trying to find the source, but found only Nivan, walking yards away. I then saw a figure step out from behind one of the town walls. He was around five inches taller than me, and his black hair was slightly unruly, reaching halfway down his neck and covering his right eye, while his exposed left was brown and narrow. His skin was significantly darker than my own, and he wore torn, cheap clothes. Upon seeing him, I was able to identify him. "Auxcino," I sighed. "You scared me."  
  
"So, Malchai's on the streets now? I see Nivan was quick to support you."  
  
I let out a mix of a scoff and a sign. "Yeah..."  
  
"I knew he wasn't good for you. I knew from the start. Didn't I tell you?" his words seemed arrogant, but his voice held none; at least no more than usual. "I just wish you realized this sooner. I hate to see you get hurt like that," he stepped closer to me. "You know, you can stay with me, if you like. It isn't much, but it is some shelter."  
  
"Thank you, Auxcino, but I don't want to get in anyone's way."  
  
"Hey; I willingly invited you. You wouldn't be in my way at all."  
  
Looking at the human, I slowly gave a smile. "Okay, then." 


	2. Chapter two

Notes: Just in case anyone ever stumbles upon this and actually decides to read it, I will state what I forgot to in the first chapter: the writing style of this--being quick, rushed, and little on detail (especially the first chapter)--is unlike my usual writing style. It's fun to experiment, though, isn't it?  
  
__ __ __  
  
I glanced around the interior of the building, and discovered that Auxcino had better living accommodations than I expected. He had apparently inhabited an abandoned building in the back streets of the village. I assumed from the way he talked that he had little more than a roof over his head.  
  
"So, is it adequate?" he asked as he stepped through the doorway.  
  
After looking around a bit more, I nodded. "Yes... It's quite nice."  
  
His response was a twitch of the lips and a nod of the head, gesturing for me to come in as well. I accepted, and walked slowly into the room, walking a but past him as I continued to examine the place. "Well," he cleared his throat, "I think you'll find that staying here is a better choice than trying to grovel to... Him," I turned as he spoke, seeing the slight eye-rolling when he said, 'him.' He coolly strode across the floor, making his way behind me. "After all, I want to do all I can to make you comfortable."  
  
I felt his hand on my shoulder, and when I didn't pull away, he put his other hand opposite it. His hands were gentle, and he didn't seem to have any intentions of hurting me... It seemed quite the opposite, actually. It was an awkward feeling, to say the least; a somewhat friend from the streets--who was quite lethal with a blade--seemed to be coming onto me. After everything with Nivan, I wasn't sure what to do anymore. So I just set my eyes around randomly, not really looking at anything but not being able to keep them still, and traced the edges of my fingerless gloves. He then turned me around, so I was facing him. I looked up at him for a few moments, not knowing what to do or say. When he leaned in, I let him kiss me, although I didn't do much in return. He held a long, soft kiss, apparently enjoying himself quite a bit. It was strange, though; I never though Auxcino would take such interest in me. He always held this heir that he was too good for people like me--or anyone, for that matter. Maybe he just wanted someone; it didn't matter who. But why then, as I recalled, did he suddenly have a thing against Nivan when we started seeing each other?  
  
Slowly, he finally pulled away from me, and focused directly on my eyes. His voice adapted a sultry tone, which seemed to flow quite well for him. "If you give me the change, Malchai, I promise I'll do better for you than he has."  
  
I didn't know what would be the right thing to say... Or sooner, the safe thing to say. I had to admit to myself, I was intimidated. I didn't know him very well; he was only a part of the crowd that I found myself with. I didn't know how well I could trust him. And after what Nivan had proven to me only hours earlier, I didn't know if he was wise to trust me. I made the mistake of opening myself to Nivan.. It wouldn't happen again.  
  
But what could I really do? Perhaps, I thought, I should just give it a chance... "Well, I suppose..." was all I could bring myself to say.  
  
"Are you accepting my offer?" he questioned, keeping his confident heir.  
  
In response, I just gave a small shrug of my shoulders. He obviously took that as an immediate yes, since his hands managed to snake back onto me. "I guarantee, you won't regret this."  
  
__ __ __  
  
From the place that I had made out to sleep, I got some moonlight from the window in the main room, which seemed like it was ready to break. There were three rooms in the building, and I was set to sleep in the main room, while Auxcino resided in what was the equivalent of the bedroom. I didn't know what hour it was, but I knew that it was late; the sun had gone down quite a long time ago, and I estimated that it was around 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning. As expected, I couldn't sleep easily. I had spent a few nights away from home when I was living with my parents, usually relating to an argument I had with them, or just because I preferred the company of my street friends. But even then, I knew that if I absolutely needed to, I could return to where it was safe. I guessed being with Auxcino would provide some protection; his home may not have been the safest part of town, but he was quite an excellent fighter, and could easily defend against anyone who invaded his territory. But the main question for me was how well I could trust him  
  
At that point I heard footsteps. They were coming from Auxcino's room, and they seemed to be heading toward the main room where I was. I assumed that it was him, so I quickly turned on my side and acted as if I was asleep. I listened to the steps, and noticed that they seemed to stop once he was next to me. My back was facing him, so he wouldn't have seen if my eyed were open or not, but I closed them anyway. I heard his voice sigh, confirming that it was Auxcino, and then felt his hand on the side of my face. His fingers slid across my face and through my lavender-shaded hair. His touch was soft, much like it had been earlier in the day. I couldn't say why, but I felt strangely uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he was doing this under the impression that I was asleep and didn't know that he was there.  
  
"Finally," I heard him whisper, and his fingers traced back to my face and across my lips. I tried as well as I could not to shrink under his touch. "You're here... And you will be mine, soon enough."  
  
He lifted his hand away from me, and after a few seconds, I heard his steps descending back into his room. Once I was certain that he was gone, I let out a shaking breath.  
  
It was a strange and confusing experience that night, and I spent until sunrise wondering exactly what he meant with those words. 


End file.
